


it’s an exploration, she’s made of outer space, and her lips are like the galaxy’s edge

by narcissacronin



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin





	it’s an exploration, she’s made of outer space, and her lips are like the galaxy’s edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudquxxrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudquxxrs/gifts).

Nora paced around her apartment, drumming her fingers against the side of her thigh. Seconds slowly ticked by, minutes crawling. In truth, Nora wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, she’d lost track of that when she’d first realized June was running late.

Checking her phone again, Nora hoped that maybe there was some sort of message explaining why she wasn’t here yet.

Still, nothing.

Earlier, June had asked if she could come over to just hang out, saying she was bored out of her mind with nothing to do. Nora had obviously accepted, though she felt there may be an ulterior motive. For the past few months, they had had a very strange relationship—and Nora felt like she was going to go mad if they didn’t sort it out soon.

Nora sighed, setting her phone face down on the side-table, and sat down on the couch. She slumped against it, throwing her arm over her eyes.

A soft knock sounded at the door, so faint that Nora had thought that she had just imagined it. 

Another knock followed shortly after, though it was louder this time.

Standing up, Nora’s legs felt like rubber. She was nervous for some reason, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

She quickly made her way to the door and slowly opened it. Her shoulders slumped in relief when she saw June standing on the other side, wearing an easy smile. Something about her smile made Nora’s heart beat a little harder and a smile spread on her own lips.

She invited June in and they took a seat on the couch, quickly falling into an easy conversation. June explained how she had gotten caught talking with Alex, and how he told her Henry was planning a “diplomatic” visit to the United States soon.

Nora soon found all stress draining from her body, put at ease simply by listening to June speak.

Nora sat with her legs crossed on the couch, arm thrown over the back. June’s legs were dangling over the arm of the couch, head resting in Nora’s lap and hands folded on her stomach.

Butterflies fluttered in Nora’s gut at their proximity, and her cheeks were flushed. Though she wasn’t quite sure when it happened, Nora had fallen for June.

And she had fallen hard.

They fell into silence for a long moment neither speaking. Then suddenly, June whispered, “Nora, what are we? Friends? Or...or is there something more?”

Nora opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the right words. In all honesty,  _ she _ wasn’t quite sure what they were.

Some days, Nora felt like she would be perfectly content so long as they remained friends. Others, she craved June’s touch and found herself wishing that if June returned her sentiments, then she’d be vocal about it soon.

“I keep getting mixed signals from you: one second we’re just friends, then the next you’re flirting and I feel that there’s something... _ more _ there,” June continued, sweeping back a piece of hair from her brow. “I really like you, and I have for a long time, but I’ve only just now begun to realize it.”

Nora hesitated a second, before taking June's hand in hers. “That’s almost exactly how I feel.” She offered June a small smile, unable to find the right words.

June returned her smile and sat up, inching the slightest bit closer to her.

Without truly thinking about it, Nora leaned forward and pressed her lips to June’s.

June didn’t pull away at first, and she even kissed Nora back.

But then she pulled her hands out of Nora’s hold and clenched them at her side, dropping her forehead onto Nora’s shoulder with a shuddering breath.

“We can’t do this,” she whispered, barely loud enough for Nora to hear despite their closeness.

Nora didn’t speak, pressing a hand gently against the small of June’s back. After a few seconds of silence, June spoke again.

“This isn’t right.” Her words sent a jab to Nora’s heart. “What will everyone think?” June continued, slowly pulling away. She lifted her gaze to Nora’s. “How will the media react? Just with...” June trailed off, head drooping.

Nora reached for her hands again, gently taking them in her own. “I don’t care what the media thinks—it doesn’t matter anyway. Who cares if they don’t ‘approve’ of us? All that matters is if we’re happy. Besides, it’s not like we’d have to tell anyone at first. It could be just between us for as long as we need.”

Over a minute passed in silence before June murmured, “You’re right, I was just overreacting.” She smiled at Nora. “Who cares what they think, right?”

Nora nodded, though she could June’s smile was forced. Something about it felt... _ off _ .

“Is everything alright?” Nora asked carefully. She rubbed gentle circles with her thumb over the back of June’s hand, searching her eyes.

“I — I’m not sure.” Her gaze fell to their hands. “Nora, I want to be with you, I truly do, I just...something feels off and I can’t quite place my finger on it.” She took a deep breath. “It isn’t the media or my family — I know that that’ll be fine — it’s just, I’m not quite sure I’m ready for a relationship. I may have said I was earlier, but really thinking about it, I’m not quite so sure now.” June met Nora’s gaze again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Nora murmured. “It’s okay. Truly. I would never want to rush you into anything. I’m willing to wait as long as it takes so long as you’re comfortable.”

“Thank you,” June whispered, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed Nora.

The kiss started off slow but soon turned to something more.

One of Nora’s arms wound around June’s waist, pulling her body closer. Eventually, Nora ended up on her back, shoulders pressing into the armrest.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathless. June lay with her body half on top of Nora’s, face nestled against her neck. Nora had her arm wrapped loosely about June’s waist.

“Y’know,” June whispered, hand brushing against Nora’s shoulder, “maybe I am ready for a relationship with you.” She dashed a grin at Nora, half sitting up.

Nora let out a small laugh, before June pressed a small kiss to her lips.

Outside, it was getting dark as the sun started to set. June muttered something about needing to leave soon though she made no move of getting up. June ended up staying over for the night, for by the time she was ready to leave, it was almost midnight.


End file.
